Hauler (Earth-7045)
Back on Cybertron, Hauler and the Constructicons were involved in the building of the Crystal City. When Hauler's teammates were brainwashed into becoming Decepticons, Hauler turned to the Autobots, joining their ranks. This choice would eventually put him on board the Ark for its doomed voyage that ended on Earth. When he awoke with the rest of the crew in 1984, he resumed his primary function: the discovery and procurement of energy sources. This task sends him far and wide across the planet, and his tendency towards capricious self-expression often results in him coming back with different colors and parts. His crane mode can lift 60 tons, and in robot mode, he can launch his hands from their wrist-sockets. The hands can fly through the air under his remote-control guidance, allowing him to perform tasks normally beyond his reach. History Beginnings At the time that Sentinel had taken up the mantle of Prime after the death of Guardian, the Constructicons were the peaceful creators of the beautiful Crystal City on Cybertron, and Omega Supreme was both its guardian and their friend. However, during a science conference, Shockwave secretly used the Robo Smasher to brainwash the Constructicons into serving the Decepticons. Shockwave had done this for a secret army of agents among the Decepticons that would come to serve him if the time called for it. Hauler, on the other hand, was spared this fate doing a construction job and joined the Autobots. more to be added Powers & Abilities Hauler= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Truck-mounted crane alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Construction' *'Exploration' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *When the other Constructicons were still brainwashed, Hauler had a hard time actually fighting them. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Truck-mounted crane alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapon *'Beam gun' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tesarus (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:City Builders members (Earth-7045) Category:Constructicons (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Engineers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters